


High Rise Seas and Destined Fate

by PercicoLove (DrowningFeels)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirates, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, I will add some tags along the way, Love, M/M, Multi, Pirates, Romance, Smut, treasure, won't be too much smut in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningFeels/pseuds/PercicoLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Italian Prince, Nico Di Angelo, and British Isles Prince, Percy Jackson, meet an oddly appearance man, their lives take a turn and flip upside down. Can they escape what destiny has planned for them or will the fates have to take matters into their hands and cut them short?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is not my original work. I have changed the wording a bit, but I am not claiming this as mine. This work is from an author in another fandom I am in. Most of the chapters will be based from the author's original story, but I will try to change the story line to be a bit parallel to the ideas of Rick Riordan. Tell me if you guys enjoy it!
> 
> I will be adding tags, characters, and relationships once I have them prepared. I'm not completely sure who I am going to be involving at the moment, but I will soon.

Chapter 1

The summer day was warm and bright, the air calm and serene, as two pairs of feet skipped along through the gardens. Their skin was moist with sweat, eyes filled with joy as one chased after another, his wild raven hair flying behind him as he continues his chase for the boy with emerald green eyes closer. The older boy laughed as he leapt through the bushes, the other cutting short, eyeing up his own stubby legs as he pushed back his curly mop from his face, rutting out his bottom lip.

“Nico-” He groaned, frustrated.

8-year-old Nico Di Angelo, Italian Prince and next in line to claim throne, poked his rosy colored flushed face from behind the shrubs.

“Well come on then, Percy, we haven’t all day!” He smiled as the younger boy rubbed his hands together, stammering, looking for an excuse.

“But Ni-”

“Trust me.” Nico whispered, his hands appear through the leaves, dark and soft childlike eyes twinkling.

12-year-old Percy Jackson, Prince of the British Isles, biting his bottom lip between his teeth, but nevertheless, giving his full trust to Nico.

“I trust you.” He replied back, Nico’s smile flashing as he nearly tore Percy through the bush, his Nicod laugh bouncing off of the stone wall and creeping lazily through the tiny hole with which the boys had discovered only a week before and were currently shuffling through, the wind raking its fingers lazily through their hair as they tore off down the long hill behind the Di Angelo’s castle to the waiting village below.

Hands clasped tightly, the boys pressed into each other’s sides, dodging dress skirts and heavy boots that swished around them in a sort of mad frenzy.

“You’ve gotten us lost!” Percy complained, his eyes dancing from face to face, expressions falling from the commoner's faces as they awkwardly bowed before the royalty that had never before appeared to them in the common place.

“No, look! I think I can see the flag!” Nico’s body vibrating as he dragged them forward, a blush slowly making its way to Percy’s neck and ears as he watched the elegant boy in front of him pursue something so real, his heart wanted nothing more than to help find exactly what he was looking for as well.

 

Coming around the corner of the local pub, Percy’s nose wrinkled in disgust as a few of the village mistresses bowed in respect, winking as they looked at two boys that they imagine would grow up to become heartbreakers. As the boy next to him stilled, Percy ran right into him.

“Oh my God, it’s him.”

Focusing his attention on where Nico was gazing, Percy took in the tall man with broad shoulders and shaggy hair, Niconging on the dock with bottle of rum in one hand.

“I bet he’s got skulls in his chest, Nico! I don’t think this was such a good idea!” Percy panicked.

“Cool.” Nico breathed as he tugged them forward, their shiny buckled shoes clunking against the wood of the dock.

“Would look it here” He rearranged his bottle, pushing up his hat with his forearm, his gaze falling upon the two small boys in front of him. “You’re not old enough to drink, and judging from those nice ol’ outfits you’ve got on, I’d best believe you don’t belong anywhere near here, yeah?”

Percy’s heart began to thump in his chest as the man looked them over and suddenly walked past them, headed for the pub.

“We just want to know about the pirates.” Nico piped up suddenly, grabbing the attention of both Percy and the man.

“’Scuse me?”

“Pirates. I’ve heard from the stable workers that you’d guys would be coming to town and you knew all about the pirates. I want to hear about the stories.”

The man’s thick brows furrowed on his forehead. “The stories.”

Nico nodded, Percy’s head slightly shaking back and forth as he anxiously took in the sun, dipping slowly on the horizon as the sea beckoned him to take control. The Di Angelo’s Castle looming large on the hill. Percy wanted nothing more than to be back, washing for dinner and drawing with Nico.

“Come on then, you little twats, before you get me done in.” The man growled, shuffling toward the pub once again.

Nico squeezed Percy’s hand hard once before dragging the boy along behind him once again.

The pub was stuffy, the stench in the air ripping through Percy’s lungs with each breath as he fought to keep the panic and bile behind his teeth. The three men were sat in the back corner, the older male sipping on his rum, relishing on the burning sensation.

“Then what? What happened?” Nico demanded, his knee bouncing up and down, grinding next to Percy’s. The man rolled his eyes impatiently.

“The hell you think happened? The bastard took Athena’s Treasure and hid it! Every damn pirate on the water been lookin’ for it since.” His eyes narrowed into slits. “Been on the look m’self for years, not a clue on what I’ve been doing.”

“Is that what you have, then?” Percy spoke up, his eyes crawling curiously over the chest that was laid on the table between them.

The man’s laughter booming across the pub was unexpected and silencing the entire pub for a second before the normal noise level resumed.

“Nah, just some old things supposedly leading to where the treasure might be hiding.”

Percy didn’t miss the way Nico’ eyes roamed hungrily over the chest, or the way the man’s eyes grew devious.

“Say boys, you ever seen a pirates coin before?”

Both looked to each other, then back at the man before shaking their heads simultaneously. He nodded, opening the chest briefly before bringing gorth a small coin and a box of matches.

“Would you like to join my crew?”

Percy’s forehead wrinkled, his stomach sinking to his feet as Nico too, tensed by his side. The man chuckled.

“I’m guessing those stable laborers of yours didn’t care to inform ye that I am one of the best pirates on the entire goddamn sea, did they?” He struck a bundle of matches quickly, holding them beneath the coin as smoked, angrily flitting into the air in front of his greasy face.

“Captain Castellan, pirate.”

Before Percy had time to process what was going on, Nico’ hand slipped from their grip. He watched as his right arm was laid across the table, the sleeve of his fresh trouser shirt pushed above his elbow as the underside of the coin was embedded onto flesh. Nico’s face contorted into pain, his shadowy eyes meeting with those of dimmer black, as he pressed the burning metal further into skin, his fingers digging into Nico’ forearm, cries lost in the muddled sound of anger, sex and alcohol from the pub. Losing his balance, knocking himself backward, Percy was quick to swat the coin from Nico’ skin, his fingers dancing around the red and angry puckered skin as Nico whimpered, vomit rising in the back of his throat. Percy turned to the captain in anger, Nico’s shaking arm pressed tightly to his chest, his mouth opening to shout for guards when a strong pair of arms wound tightly around his chest.

“Let me go!” Percy screamed, one of the arms filthy hands cupped to his mouth, muffling his cries as he gazed at Nico through sorrowed tears, the other boy pinned in his seat by a hardened man with death in his eye. Percy’s feet flailed as he kicked the chest from the table, Nico cursed being tossed about as pirates fought to gain control of the royal blood.

Rough fingers ripped at his jacket sleeve as he struggled away from the touch, another pair of hands secured his arm tightly to the table, the strike of matches being lit coursing a fear in him he’d never known. When the coin touched the smooth skin in the small space between his thumb and forefinger, Percy felt nothing but a numbing burn that steadily grew into a mind gripping pain that shocked his body, Nico thrashing wildly at his side, his eyes wide as he fought against his pirates.

“Captain, what the fuck are you doing?!” A voice called out, a voice Nico looked around wildly for, because he knew that voice. He knew it.

The searing pain was gone just as fast as it was there, Percy’s tear filled eyes analyzing the branded design and shapes of the coin into his pale skin.

 

The hands were suddenly gone, the grip as if it were never there.

Percy tumbled messily to the floor as Nico flew to his side, squeezing the boy tightly into his chest, his heart racing a million miles a second as his eyes looked for a way out. They were met with those of coal and ice as Captain Castellan smiled greedily down at them.

“Yo-Ho, a pirates life for we.” He stumbled drunkenly, tipping the bottle to his lips as he drained it dry.

Helping Percy to his feet, there was suddenly a scuffling as the drunken pirate, twirling the now scaled coin between his fingers, was suddenly tipped from his chair and thrown into the table next.

Without time to process what he was doing, Nico stood to gather the chest, snapping it shut before he gathered Percy’s un-burnt hand in the other, tugging the younger boy back to life as they flew from the brawl that was ensuing within. Neither boy stopped for breath, or to think, what the hell just happened? Their legs knew the way home, their tiny shoes kicking up puffs of dust behind them. Before long, they were shimmying back through the slight hole in the wall, tearing through the gardens as sunset broke over the windows of the castle, sneaking up the maid’s staircases to Nico’ well-lit bedroom, his and Percy’s dinner suits splayed at attention.

The slam of the door behind him didn’t scare Percy, his eyes traversing the faint trace of a skull, bared teeth and what looked like earrings, now a bright red, pulsing on his hand. Nico came to stand in front of him, both boys watching each other carefully as Nico pushed his sleeve up, his mark identical, fingering it uncertainly.

“What do we do?” Percy whispered.  
Nico shook his head, his eyebrows creasing.

“It’s the pirates mark, Nico.” Percy wavered, his voice catching in his throat. How was a future king to be seen with such a horrendous sight? His eyes burned as he looked toward the chest that was tossed on the floor, a faint shine catching his eye. Lacing Nico’s fingers with his, both boys squatted in front of the jeweled necklaces, weathered map and worn leatherback journal that were lying haphazardly on the carpet.

Percy’s tiny fingers plucked the long, silver chain with the bejewelled stone carefully settled into a clawed cradle, from the floor. Holding it between Nico and himself, he watched as the candlelight flickered dangerously. Looking around the gem, his eyes met with Nico’s as he quickly slipped it around the older boy’s neck. Nico shuddered as the cool touch met his overheated skin; his eyes meeting back with Percy’s as the other boy slipped a second necklace around his own tiny neck.

It was a patch of silver, with a hint splash of emerald near the middle. A tiny silver cross also dangled from the chain, settling in front of the medallion. Nico leaned forward to brush the cross aside so he could see the necklace properly, his hand being met with someone else’s.

Someone that he loved; a stranger.

The mark was settling in, and though he knew he would be able to hide his, Percy would never be able to. Eyes met each other for the last time as they fought the end, the room unraveling around them, the silence deafening as a slight tear trickled down Percy’s rounded cheek, his expression haunting.

The innocence was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the new chapter!

 10 years later.

 

What could be better? Nothing.

 

Nico Di Angelo felt like he was the king in his world and nothing else mattered. Not the way satyrs and naiads that roamed, worked, and tended to his every need. He sure did like to give them a run for their money even at the age of 18. When he was younger, he would run through the garden, avoiding all of the staff just so he would have to wear his royal outfits and suits. Damn them all, what would they know about having the pleasure of having the world by the tail? Nothing.

 

Nico was the next in line to take the crown by the ripe age of 25, a beautiful bride to rule next to him and a crown to lay on top of his head, but what would it matter? Nico wanted nothing to do with ruling the people. In fact, he liked to be isolated and away from the royalties that came by once in a blue moon. He hated the fact that the commoners around the castle had to attend to his every need. He prefered to do everything on his own, but as prince, that was almost impossible.

 

What did the royal life offer him? Nothing.

 

A few years ago he learned why such a hierarchy existed in this world. It was because of his parents. Nico assumed that he had no father, but that idea soon became a lie when his father contacted him through his dreams.

 

“Son, it is I, you father. I don’t have much time, but you have acquired this life you are in now because of me. I know you must despise it, but you will soon learn about the power you possess. Until then, keep your sister safe.”

 

I was only 15 when I had that dream.

 

Dreams that involved my father were rare. They only occurred a couple of times a month, if not, at least once a month. Other than that, I had dreams, dreams that were usually involved with Percy.

 

It was worse last night. It felt as though he was right next to me. He continued to run, and tried to get me to hide with him, but It felt as if I was close enough to tug on his shirt to get him to turn around and get a view of his face. I still remember those eyes like I’d seen them yesterday. Those beautiful pure emerald eyes. I wonder if he still remembers me. If he’s proud of the person I’ve grown to be, or the king I’ll become soon enough. I wonder what he’d look like had he liv-

 

“For the love of bloody gods, stop that nonsense writing, now!” A deep voice rumbled, Nico'ss pencil dropped from his grasp as his eyes look upon his plate of untouched food.

 

Sighing, he leaned back into his chair, snapping the journal closed and stuffing the pencil into the worn binding before his annoyed eyes found those of his furious father’s right hand man, Thanatos. He was sizing him up carefully, his fork nearly to his mouth, his cheeks flushed with the red-pinkish color of anger.

 

“Sorry, Thanatos.” Nico mocked, his jaw flexing as he grinded his teeth together.

 

 

He watched carefully as his caretaker, Thanatos resumed his Sunday leisure at the opposite head of the table. Casting his eyes darkly around the table, Nico met his sister’s worried gaze, her face relaxing slightly as she nodded at his plate of food for him to eat. Shaking his head, Nico gathered his journal under his arm as he rose from the table. He was nearly out of the room when his caretaker’s fist connecting to the table caused an uncomfortable stir around the room, Nico froze instinctively.

 

“There is a meeting, and I expect you to be there no later than noon. Is that understood?” Nico nodded, eyeing the golden knob evilly as it teased his freedom.

 

Silence brushed up his body as Nico thrust the door open angrily, his feet carrying him as far away from his caretaker as he could possibly get, almost into a pace of sprint, he caught sight of his sister making her way carefully toward him, accompanied by the nurse Naiad.

 

“Nico!” Bianca called, her smiles sparkling under the sunlight, also revealing the make up she’d been playing with.

 

Throwing her a forced smile, Nico brushed past quickly, throwing back a “’Scuse me” as he began the climb to his chamber. Once safely inside, Nico made sure the lock clicked comfortably in place behind him as he sized up his perfectly made bed. Tossing his journal onto the writing desk that also been cleared and properly dusted, Nico allowed his body to collide into the cold duvet that seemed to dull the ache of his burning skin, the knot at the nape of his neck instantly digging in to further Nico's annoyance. Ripping the cloth from his hair, he sighed as it splayed round his head. He hated his long hair, and these stupid shoes that were too fucking tight. At the thought he sat and kicked them across the room, turning into his covers and curling on his side as he watched the clouds dance lazily past his window.

 

The dreams had gotten worse, and Nico was exhausted. But the worse part was he knew why he was having them, and it was something he’d never be able to shake. The thought of death would always weigh heavily, the tiny boy running through his mind and fucking up anything he could, smiling back at Nico as he covered his eyes, weaving in and out of the hedges of the garden.

 

“Percy!” He called gently, a smile spreading quickly across his cheeks as the small boy in front of him tripped over his own feet in his haste to run away.

 

A laugh escaped him as he took chase, the younger boy squealing in delight as Nico lit after him, nearly catching him, his fingers brushing the back of the little shirt that fluttered behind the boy like a cape.

 

“Percy, I’m young and clumsy, you mustn’t run so fast!” Nico called as Percy gained distance, a hint of panic ruining the perfection in front of him.

 

Fear settled in the pit of his stomach, something so sinister it caused his throat to clench as he held back something that was dominant, fighting to consume his body.

 

“Percy!” He called again, watching as the little boy spun, laughing wildly as he flopped to his back on the lawn. Nico's insides gave a little flip as he slowed his pace, anticipation bubbling.

 

Standing over the tiny boy, he took in the way his arm was draped lazily over his eyes, hiding them. Squatting, Nico gathered the fragile arm, moving to remove it from those eyes he craved to see again. He was nearly there when a hand grabbed him, a rough hand, a hand that wasn’t gentle and didn’t belong. Dragging his eyes slowly from the boy, the taste of blood instantly flooded his mouth as he took in the puckered, red skin. The skull glinted evilly from its position between the web of the thumb and forefinger, smiling to mock him. Nico had moved to cover it gently, looking back toward the boy laid in front of him, only to find him gone.

 

 

 

An unsettling emptiness crept into his chest as the indention slowly left the grass with the soft, warm breeze.

 

“Nico! Wake up!” A voice pleaded, hands roughly grasping at his shirt as Nico blearily woke to screaming. It terrified him, the loud wail desperate and seeking. Jolting upward, his chest felt on fire, his hands balled into fists, gripping the duvet to death. His hair remained plastered to his neck and cheeks as the now dainty silver chain around his neck fought to choke him, yet the screaming was his.

 

Turning terrified eyes to those of his mate in waiting, he liked to call him, Nico slowly broke. The tears fell noisily as he buried his face in the shoulder of Leo’s wilted work shirt.

 

“I killed him, Leo, I killed him!” Nico whimpered, his eyes dancing wildly, searching the shadows for those eyes that would never look at him again.

 

“You didn’t Nico.” Leo hushed, rubbing soothing circles on Nico's back.

 

They sat that way for a time, Nico trying to gather his impatience at the fact that there was always something there keeping him from what he truly wanted. He was a prince, why shouldn’t he get what he wanted?

 

“How’d you get in? I thought I locked the door.” Nico grumbled miserably, sitting back swiping his sleeve at his tightening cheeks as he pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail, his fingers delicately running over the gem that settled comfortably between his collar bones, dipping below the ruffled collar of his shirt.

 

“I’m a steel and iron mason, you think I don’t know how to pick a good lock now and again? I’m pretty much the son of the creator of these magical doors! I was on my way up to get you for some meeting you were supposed to be at a half hour ago but you were having a fi- What have I done?” Liam paused, nearly being tossed to the floor as Nico moved in a frantically.

 

“SHIT, the meeting Leo! I forgot! I was just going to sneak in a nap! What time is it?” Nico nearly toppled over, attempting to jam into his shoes on the wrong feet.

 

“A bit till one?”

 

“Oh my God!” Nico bolted, rocketing from the room, circling back to to thank Leo.

 

“Thanks Leo- for helping.”

 

Leo smiled back gently, nodding, as Nico rushed away.

 

The halls were nearly a maze as Nico swung wide around corners, avoiding naiads and satyrs that shouted after him to “Slow down” and “Someone’s in a bit of trouble again!” Nico grumbled frustratingly after them, coming to stand in front of his father’s study. A sudden cold flooded him from head to toe as he knocked quickly, opening the door gently as he exposed himself to his father and another broad man who was standing with his back to him. In their hands they enjoyed a pipe, Thanatos’ smile instantly turning to that of a firm glare as he took in the sight of the disheveled prince. Clearing his throat, the caretaker placed his glass angrily on the edge of his writing desk, his hand splayed in Nico's direction.

 

 

 

“Phorcys, meet the prince, Nico.”

 

The man turned and Nico's breath immediately caught in his throat, eyes locked on those that resembled something he’d been yearning to personally see for so long. They weren’t right though, Nico's hesitation evident as his father cleared his voice in annoyance.

 

“Don’t be rude, you twat. Get in here and shake King Poseidon’s loyal servant.”

 

Nico's feet followed instinctively as he watched the hardened man grip his own, pipe between his teeth, gnashing loudly at the rising tension. His hand was curled in the palm of the true murder, the one that had put Percy to death the instant he saw that fatal mark. From what he’d heard, Percy had been able to hide the mark for about a month and a half before his tutor had spied it, reporting him to his father immediately. Nico felt the anger swell in his chest as he stared into the eyes of the man that had taken that beautiful boy from his life.

 

“Phorcys.” He grit out, his lips pursed tightly.

 

“Nico, my boy, branding any children lately since I’ve been last? You remember Percy, yeah?” The servant shot back, smugly noting the way the color drained from Nico's face as he finished off his whiskey. Thanatos snapped at the satyr in the corner, motioning toward the whiskey bottle. Glass clinked together as Phorcys and the prince stared one another down, Phorcys’ hand tightening drastically before Nico's resolve crumbled.

 

“Yes,” He drug out, his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

 

Phorcys exclaimed, nearly throwing Nico's hand from his as he greedily sipped at his alcohol.

 

“S’bit late for sorry now, wouldn’t you say? Been ten years since I put that little fool in the ground.” Nico hated anyone saying that about Percy, his Percy. “And even then, that didn’t stop him from getting his chaps to come back to take Sally and Tyson, did it? Was like he was risen from the dead only to spoil things.” Phorcys’ eyes glistened for a brief second as he recounted the blood. There was so much blood.

 

Phorcys was glaring into his glass, his eyebrows furrowing as his eyes flicked to level with Nico's, a large puff of smoke emitting from those crooked lips. “It is entirely too late for ‘I’m sorry’.” He finished quietly, turning his back to Nico as he took his seat in front of Thanatos’ desk.

 

Nico noted the way Thanatos was giving him this look, this “I’ll never forgive you” look, as he nodded to the chair next to the neighboring royalty.

 

“Sit.” He spat, taking his own.

 

Nico immediately did as he was told, stuck somewhere between being depressed and mad as he unnoticingly tucked his ankles together. Phorcys snorted to himself as he adjusted his large over coat, his jewels sparkling obscenely in the late afternoon sun flooding in through the windows.

 

“You expect him to step up and be the one to reunite our nations after he tore them apart in the first place?” Phorcys spat incredulously. “He’s a goddamn nuisance. He’s not interested in Samantha in the least.”

 

Nico face unintentionally folded in disgust at the discussion Thanatos had had with him previously. In order to make up for the “wrong doing” he’d “caused” to both Britain and Italy, he was now to take the hand of Poseidon’s step-daughter, Samantha, to bring peace back to both kingdoms. Nico couldn’t deny he’d never had an interest in girls, and this case wasn’t any different. She wasn’t the British royalty he wanted to be with. Those little hands flew into his mind that night they fought free of the grasp of the disgusting pirate that held him captive. The way they held Nico's as terror washed over his tiny cheeks, his wild hair sticking to his forehead-

 

“I trust you.” Whispering through his ears.

 

Swallowing the lump in his throat back, Nico straightened himself.

 

“I will do what is necessary for my country and my people.” He snapped quickly, opting to watch his father rather than the condescending face beside him. Why should I deserve to be happy?

 

Thanatos nodded back curtly, looking back to the visiting royalty who was still sizing up Nico. Nico inwardly sank back into himself as the two men looked at one another with approval, standing to shake and make arrangements, word of an engagement party circulating as Phorcys announced that Poseidon’s new wife and stepdaughter were already enroute to the castle and expected within the week, for he’d expected nothing less than the answer he’d gotten, being that he was extending his generosity.

 

Nico was without a doubt sunk.

 

After Phorcys had excused himself from the castle and made his way back to his very large ship anchored in the harbor for the time remaining until the other royalties made an appearance, Nico had been lectured on showing respect, not being anywhere near gay, how it was his responsibility, and that his plans to go out that night and get absolutely smashed with Leo were not to be followed through, seeing that the guard stationed beyond his door was adamant at not being bought over, which all lead to this.

 

Nico was sat dejectedly on his balcony, the crisp night breeze blowing his hair into his face once again as he fought to fight it away, grumbling to himself as he listened to the ruckus emitting from below. He wanted nothing more than to be there with the people in the village, the responsibilities of royalty far from his mind, yet he found himself sitting and pondering over the turn his life had taken.

 

He was expected to marry this girl he’d never even met before. Marry. Were they supposed to have sex? The thought turned Nico's stomach as he comically gagged loudly to himself, watching as lights flickered at the dock, Phorcys ship looming large and dauntingly over the common ships docked for the night; the working ships. The ships of his people, who wanted nothing more than a ruler that would be able to take care of them. Nico's doodled idly in a blank page of his journal as his mind wandered back to Percy.

 

He wondered what he would look like now, at 22. His face would surely be smooth and pale, like the finest silk his mother wore when she was alive. He sighed at the little memories he had of his mother. She died when he was 10. Two years after that incident at pub with Percy. His hair groomed perfectly, not a strand out of place as those eyes burned through a millions souls; the eyes of a king. Nico looked to the moon, his fingers gently running up under his sleeve as he traced his own emblazoned criminal marking. He couldn’t help but feel an odd peace at the distant orb gleaming largely over the horizon, spitting back off of the still ocean. Yet, a small speck of black crawling ever closer, the bow of an unseen ship cutting through the still water, didn’t hold significance as his eyes slipped closed gently as he began to talk to Percy in his mind as he pictured the small boy somewhere, singing with the angels.

 

The sound of the waves crashing against the port was soothing, reminding him of Percy, not aware of why such a sound would have such an effect on him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I feel a bit bad about not having confirmed my usage of this story with the original author. I want to wait until I receive a response from her before I update again, but she's been very busy and I have not seen any activity from her since January... 
> 
> I don't know if i should continue updating. If she responds, I'll let you guys know. If she wants me to take down the story, I will have no problems doing so. After all, it is her story. I'm only changing names and a few ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter update!!!! Next updated should be soon, but I might be busy with studying for finals and completing projects, so maybe not...

The sound of swords colliding was unlike anything Nico had heard before. He loved it. It was pleasure-inducing to his ears. It was as if all of his trouble dissipated once he started the slicing and dicing. His eyes flashed venomously as they met with Leo's, Nico's feet going into auto mode as if they had a mind of their own. Hades had to him that sword fighting would come natural to him, and Nico did not understand what his father meant at the time, but when he first started playing with swords, he knew the meaning of his father’s words that instant. One thing Nico was jealous of was that Leo didn’t have someone watching him constantly, or expecting things of him, like a fake marriage. Leo was a free man, unlike Nico. Leo’s father, Hephaestus, was not of high status to have many duties bestowed upon when it come to helping around the kingdom.

 

“Nico! Easy mate, you’ve nearly taken a shank at me a couple of times!” Leo snapped, releasing Nico out of whatever anger induced rage he’d comfortably been settling in. A feeling that Nico has been welcomed to, too many times.

 

Frustrated, he plunged the blade into the lush lawn as he turned away, his fingers raking through locks. Leo placed a hand on Nico’s shoulder, causing him to jump, his heart pounding so loud it could have been heard all the way in the depths of Tartarus; Nico felt sick.

 

“I’m sorry, mate.” He whispered, Leo's grip tightening as though he understood. He knew how Nico could be and to not test his limit.

 

It had been nearly four days since the dreaded Phorcys had forced himself back into Nico's life, along with the arranged deal, and the absence of Percy’s presence was clear. Poseidon’s wife, Amphitrite, and daughter, Samantha had docked just that morning, and the town was already gossiping excitedly at the wedding that was to take place in two-weeks time from that night. Like formal royalty, the Di Angelo castle was to throw an engagement feast that Saturday, Nico's freedom nearly gone and it was driving him fucking mad. Nico couldn’t do this.

 

“Leo, I can’t do this.” He gasped, turning wide, clear blue eyes sharply on his closest friend. “I can’t marry someone I’ve never even met before. How are you supposed to spend the rest of your life with someone you don’t love, let alone the daughter of that man?” He faltered quietly as the disgusting word fell from his lips.

 

Love had been a friend that hadn’t been to visit since he was taken.

Leo leveled him with large, calm brown eyes, his short brown hair that stuck out neatly at the crown of his head, ruffling lightly in the breeze. “Nico, you’ll be a great king.” He offered.

 

“Nico, be careful of what you say. Everything has a way of coming back to us, especially in the world that we live in.” Leo whispered, making Nico have a slight feeling that Leo might not be telling him something.

 

“No, Leo, I won’t!” Nico thundered, pushing away. “How can I possibly be a good king for my people when I don’t want anything to do with them? I don’t want to hail over this kingdom.” His voice dropped to a hiss as a few naiads scurried past with large arrangements of smelly flowers.

 

“Then what do you want to do?” Leo leveled, his eyes wandering carefully to the branded mark that subtly peeked from beneath Nico's rolled sleeve.

 

Nico shook his head dejectedly.

 

“I need a drink.”

 

Leo's face broke into a soft grin as he grabbed Nico round the neck, pulling him into a tight embrace, keeping him close as their eyes met, Nico's mouth pressing into a tight line as Leo ensured that their gaze wasn’t to be broken. Nico exerted energy that obviously showed that he felt uncomfortable.

 

“You’ll make the right decision, Nico. I trust you, and so do the people. Don’t underestimate your power.”

 

Nico's expression twisted slightly as Leo's eyebrows rose knowingly, Nico's eyes gently closing as he let the words roll around his brain a bit, remembering what Hades has told him before. The exact words Leo has just told him.

 

 

The sun had set, and the night sky was the shade of a deathly black, which comforted Nico. Nico making his way to Leo's workshop, a short walk down the dirt road leading from the side of the castle, located near the garden, covered by the shadows of a few trees. The millions of stars twinkling overhead lifting his spirits and his thoughts slightly glorified the idea of an adventure of a far away place crossed his mind.

 

Not bothering to knock, Nico snuck in through the back door, taking in the sight of Leo noisily melding steel into the blade of a new sword. Taking it upon himself to find what he needed, Nico began loudly rustling through Leo's clothing, pulling out a pair of old trousers and a ratty white shirt with a few buttons near the throat. Changing quickly, Nico smirked at Leo's call of disgust and embarrassment as he turned to find the prince completely naked, forcing himself in the trousers.

 

“Nico, stop trying to wear them! You know you can’t wear commoner’s clothing!” Leo remarked, hanging the sword by its hilt, watching the metal slowly cool from a searing yellow to a dull red. Leo has  always been easily fascinated with anything related to building or creating, and proves his skills with his yielding trusty tool belt.

 

“Shut up, Leo, they fit better than the tight-assed pristine clothing I have to wear.” Nico finished eagerly, snapping them in place as he slipped the shirt over his head, rolling the sleeves and loosening the buttons, the emerald jewel glinting wickedly in the fading candlelight of Leo's space.

 

“It’s still as beautiful as ever.” Leo observed, pointing toward the jewel, wiping his hands as he tore off his work apron.

 

“It’s just as beautiful as the day I got it.” Nico replied quietly, a faint smile touching his lips as Leo's fingers brushed his shoulder gently.

 

“Come on then, lets get you drunk.” Nico's laugh fell from his lips naturally as he slagged his arm around Leo's neck, leading the way.

 

 

The village was quiet, the individual houses dark as the people within rested for the next days hard work, their workloads doubled due to the visiting royalties that would be pouring in to celebrate the good news. Nico’s father mentioned in one of his dreams one time about mist, but he wasn’t sure what he meant by that. All he said was that unusual things happen and sometimes commoners are not able to see them the way we do. Nico's breath came in short huffs as his short legs struggled to keep up with Leo's brisk pace, their path lighting as they came closer and closer to the dock. Glimpses of the disgusting pirate danced across his field of vision as he followed Leo into the pub  to a table in the back corner.

 

“Leo!!” The bartender called loudly, his gaze faltering as he took in Nico. He dipped his head to bow, Nico's head shaking fast as he took in the sea of swarming patrons. No one had to know he was there, and they wouldn’t, if attention wasn’t brought to him.

 

The bartender held up his hands gingerly as he ushered them to the end of the bar, pouring a couple of pints and settling them down in front of the boys before responding to a rowdy bunch in the corner. Nico couldn’t help but smile gently as Leo wrinkled his nose at the pungent smell of the ale, bringing the pint to his lips and barely taking a sip before cringing and returning the glass to the bar. Nico shook his head, his smile solid as he took a gulp of his drink.

 

“I don’t see how you can drink it.” Leo muttered, rolling the sleeves of his shirt in the heat of the pub. “It smells like piss.”

 

“Honestly, I need to be pissed right now. I’m done with worrying about the cullcrap that is my life, Leo.”

 

Nico leaned over his drink, the necklace dangling into the stuffy air near his chest, his eyebrows furrowing as he was soon lost in his thoughts. Leo nudged him gently as he raised his own glass, signaling for Nico to do the same, wicked grins splayed. Both boys battled to get to the bottom of their pint first, Leo's vision swimming as he audibly lost, Nico nearly tossing his own glass over the bar, his loud laughter ringing through the air as his blood ran warm. The bartender was kind enough to treat them to seconds, and soon Nico and Leo were just two friends discussing their dreams and aspirations until the early hours of Friday morning, not a thought wandering to the docked royals mere feet away, nor the lanky figure that seemingly glided through the door, nearly unnoticed by all but the bartender, who distributed a stiff whiskey, a furrow to his brow as he quickly moved away, the stranger ominous, dangerous. The bartender was soon nervous, desperate for a distraction as he sidled back to the prince and the blacksmith.

 

“Say, you fellas heard anything about the ship that’s been sneaking round the harbor here lately?” His voice dropped to a husky whisper, both Leo and Nico's expressions grew cautious.

 

“Ship?” Nico deadpanned.

 

“Aye,” The bartender shot a look at the opposite end of the bar for safe measure, most of the drunks already gone, save for a few scattered throughout the pub and the odd stranger at the opposite end of the bar, his face muddled in shadow by his grand hat, the brim mixed with the feathers obscuring any recognition. “There’s been a ship, come out of nowhere. Been circlin’ the outer harbor for days, startin’ to wonder myself what the hell they’re possibly lookin’ for, but as you can imagine, there’ve been rumors.”

 

Nico's ear perked slightly “Rumors? What kind of rumors?” He questioned around the rim of his glass.

 

“Aye, rumors of pirates.”

 

Nico's stomach instantly flared at the words, drawing his right arm tightly to his body, the shadowed man at the end of the bar pulling a coin from the front pocket of his overcoat, his ears unnoticeably perking as well.Nico took note of this, becoming very alarmed.

 

 

“People been saying it’s Poseidon’s Prince and his Argo II, a mighty nasty bugger.”

 

“Poseidon’s prince?” Nico scoffed loudly, burying his face back into the brim of his pint, attempting half heartedly to drown his fear.

 

“You’ve never heard of him?” Leo gaped, his thick eyebrows dipping lowly.

 

“Don’t surprise me, the castle makes damn sure information of that type of sorts does not reach that bloody hill. Wasn’t Poseidon’s son killed years ago?” Nico gulped.. The bartender snarled, leaning on his elbows for the added drama. “It’s Poseiden for goodness sakes, he can have all the kids his wants and nobody can tell him otherwise. Story of this prince goes, he’s a stone cold murderer, nothing but ice in his veins. Been sailing the ocean for years, riding Poseidon’s back and nothing can touch ‘em, not one bloody storm has been unkind to him. He sails the roughest of waters, been all over the goddamn world, killing any man that stands in his way in search of Athena’s Treasu-.”

 

“It’s bullshit.” Nico snapped, his face turning stony, surprising three different sets of ears.

 

“The treasure, it’s bullshit. It doesn’t exist.” Nico sternly stated, louder than he’d intended, his demeanor instantly taking an air of defensiveness and hostility that even Leo shrank away from.

 

A chuckle from the other end of the bar snapped the three men from the awkward silence that had settled throughout the room, others turning to take in the sudden commotion from none other than their prince. Nico's lips thinned in a firm line, distinct line as he eyed the stranger, head to toe, from his tall buckled boots, his large overcoat, to his hat that shadowed his face, a long fringe, apart from a pair of pert, red lips that were curled into the most disgusting sneer.

 

The stranger merely stared forward, downing the last of his whiskey with one hand, his other hand relaxed against the bar top, his long, spindly fingers twirling a coin on its side. Nico was entranced, watching the stranger’s hand as he fought back the urge to shout in frustration at the increased buzzing sound it was making as the stranger only spun the coin faster and faster. The bartender was first to open his mouth to complain and tell the stranger to beat it, when suddenly the remaining people of the room rose, moving slightly as if to protect this stranger.

 

Nico's stomach dropped in fear; the silence in the room overbearing as he realized the coin was no longer spinning. Snapping his eyes back to the shadowed figure, he was met with nothing, the stranger’s lips pulling back ever so slowly, exposing two rows of shiny white teeth, the coin held loosely between his fingers. Nico chanced a look, his eyebrows knitting together at a slight recognition he didn’t think he should’ve had. Leaning closer into Leo, Nico felt a hand tightening around his arm, hurriedly glancing back at Leo.

 

“I think you two should get back to the castle.” The bartender spoke, his voice muddled with aggravation, reaching for the loaded pistol he kept in store beneath the bar, ready to blow the bastard away.

 

Leo stood behind Nico, pulling at Nico's sleeve, which didn’t go unnoticed. The eyes at the other end of the bar caught everything, the coin flying from his fingers as it skittered down the bar into the waiting prince’s vision, his hand reaching for it instinctively as he smacked it flat to the bars top. Clutching the coin in his palm, Nico took in the skull; the bared teeth and what seemed like earrings, glaring back at him. His eyes ventured from the coin to his own marking, proud and waiting from the crook of his elbow, the air being punched from his lungs as Leo caught a death grip on his arm, Nico's gaze flying to the opposite end of the bar. Burning blue eyes pierced through his seemingly careless façade, in a way that seemed as if they were glowing from the shadow they were shrouded in, nothing else visible but those eyes that stared right into his brain and made Nico feel nauseous, shivers crawling up and down his spine. There was a kind of expression about them that froze Nico's blood in his veins, those eyes flickering to his mark before quickly making the descent to his visibly glittering jewel and back to his eyes. They held Nico for all of a few seconds before he was sent reeling back off of his stool into Leo's chest, both boys tumbling to the ground.

 

Nico was scared; Nico was threatened.

Nico saw death in those eyes, the eyes of a killer.

 

He willed himself to not run as his hearing became fuzzy, the alcohol blending with fear and muddling with the shouts of the bartender. Leo was over top of Nico, pulling him to his feet as he cast a glance about the pub. Nico's grip on the coin never slackened, leaning his weight into Leo as he cast worried eyes over his mate’s shoulder, looking for those eyes to be looking back. Before he exited, he caught a glance of rum splashing all over the place. Nico fell into himself, the fear still coursing through his body like an electric shock, the coin sending little sparks through his fingers as he held onto it as if his life depended on it.

 

He had only seen the coin once before, and it was something he’d never thought to see again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?  
> The story will be getting more interesting soon. I think you might figure out what is going to happen soon with this chapter, but you're going to have to wait :)
> 
>  
> 
> To the reader who commented on my last chapter and did not get a response: I did read your response, and I apologize for not being able to properly respond. I understand why you removed the comment because you did say you were going to, but I am just going to stick with crediting the original author with this story. I have changed a few sentences and added some of my own, but nothing much to be claiming this as mine own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update!!!

The coin was still clutched tightly in his palm as Nico walked quickly next to Leo who had produced a hidden dagger at the hint of threat. Neither boy dared to talk until they were safely within the walls of the castle grounds again, Nico's neck still crawling at the feel of those eyes on him.

 

“Jesus Christ, I still feel him.” Nico whispered strongly through his teeth, a faint rustling behind him sending him into a panic as he spun wildly on the spot, Leo jumping to his side with dagger raised.

 

Both boys stood, alert, listening to the night. Leo's arm wavered as he lowered the blade to his side, Nico's breath loud about the still air funneling between them.

 

“We just need to get back to the castle. I don’t like this, Nico.” Leo stressed, his eyes squinting as he tried to sweep through the darkness. Nico's mouth opened to respond when he saw it. There was a shadow stalking from one side of the street to the other, a long sword dragging behind it in the dust. Nico's hand was gathered into Leo's as he was suddenly being shaken into a run, rocketing away from death that was currently stalking them through the dark.

 

No matter how many times his feet pounded into the ground in front of him, Leo's hand continued to grow smaller, the castle gates moving further and further away. Nico's legs gave as his chest huffed with the effort of strain. Slowing, a shift in the air caught him by surprise as the small hand in his turned to ice, Nico's eyes shifting to his side as he took in Percy's small, pale face gazing behind him, standing in Leo's place. Nico followed his gaze, his body freezing as his eyes were met with green. They followed his every movement from the darkness, flickering to the small boy at his side before sliding ominously back to Nico's neck.

 

Suddenly the hand from his grip was gone, Nico panicking as he gripped through the air, willing Percy to come back, his mouth opening in protest as the name refused to spill from his lips. He could feel the tears prickling in his eyes.

 

This didn’t feel safe.

This time, the boy hadn’t disappeared with the wind. He disappeared in darkness.

 

Nico heard the crunch of heavy feet on dirt as he swung his attention round in front of him, those eyes leveling with his from a stranger of taller stance. The face still remained shrouded in darkness as a long hand rose in front of Nico's face, the coin clutched tightly between long fingers, before those lips pulled back, almost bone white teeth glinting maniacally.

 

“I knew I’d find you.”

 

 

Nico was woken by a frantic shaking at his back, his eyes already wide with shock as the tears flowed gently onto the silk of the pillow.

 

“Nico, wake up.” Leo begged, hovering over his friend as he attempted to rip him from the night terror that raced through his body.

 

As if frozen in fright, Nico sucked in a loud breath as the screams of terror fell from his lips, Leo jumping in shock as he took action faster this time, rolling Nico onto his back before bringing an open palm roughly to his best mates cheek. Lurching from his back, Nico stumbled blindly to the back door of Leo's workshop before throwing the door open to violently vomit, his lungs aching at the effort and strain as he struggled for breath. Inside, Leo rushed for water and a cool rag as he joined his mate, rubbing his back soothingly as he offered the glass and watched as Nico retched again. He’d shared in Nico's night terrors before, but it seemed as if they were getting worse lately, which Leo blamed on the impending wedding.

 

Guiding Nico back to his bed, he helped his friend lay down as he draped the cloth over his eyes, running his hands over his own face as he covered the vomit with a shovel full of dirt, leaning carefully back against his doorway as a stiff wind blew across his bare abdomen. Leo's eyes watched warily to the various carriages streaming to the entrance of the castle, multiple footmen, maids and butlers flitting around like ants, carrying flowers, tables, chairs and other necessary things for the upcoming nuptials. He couldn’t let Nico go through with this, yet he couldn’t find a way to save Nico without breaking every rule he’d been taught, but what was more important? His best mate, or the simple code of rules he could never possibly rely to anyone but himself?

 

Leo sighed gently as Nico's small cry sounded from his bed, looking gently to where the prince lay in defeat. Leo observed the quiet way Nico rolled to face the wall, his body curling within itself as he became yet a child again before Leo's careful eyes, no older than 10.

 

In that moment, Leo knew.

 

That Friday was nothing but a swirl of panic and chaos, but Nico didn’t care. He sought his solace with Leo all day, hiding. They practiced dueling and laughed at the stupid antics of the shit that had happened at the pub only a few hours before, Nico trying his best to mare his fear with humor. If he were being honest, he still couldn’t help but feel that something was still off, yet he knew nothing in his dream had been accurate. After the weird episode at the pub, the bartender, who had been kind enough to bring along his pistol to guarantee their safety, escorted Nico and Leo home, mumbling dejectedly at the ignorance of “Out of town cock suckers” as he flashed his weapon around idiotically.

 

Now as they lay hidden in the back corner of the garden, Nico couldn’t help but run his fingers over the coin again as the sun gently kissed his cheekbones, Leo's eyes squinting as he attempted to take in every detail, reaching his hand out toward Nico's. Nico reluctantly handed it over, watching as it smoothly slipped from his fingers, Leo audibly rolling his eyes.

 

“Just for a second, I won’t hurt it.”

 

Nico nodded, watching as bundles of large, extravagant flowers continued to flood into the castle. Poseidon’s wife and Samantha were due to the castle in a couple of hours, and Nico was expected to be there to warmly welcome them, perfectly groomed and without flaw. Time weighed heavily on his mind, yet he couldn’t bring himself to detach from Leo's side, residing in safety and comfort, watching the short grass blow tenderly in the wind; shaken from his thoughts as Leo grunted beside him.

 

“I wonder who he was.” The mention sent Nico rigid as he quickly sat, his fingers dancing nervously over the legs of his trousers.

 

“Nobody, I’m sure.” Leo sat instantly as well, an incredulous look blinding his face.

 

“Nico, this is a pirate’s coin, I don’t think it was nobody, and neither do you.” He carefully pressed the metal back into Nico's palm, his fingers lightly tracing the mark partially hidden by Nico's stained sleeve.

 

“What if it was him? What if it’s Castellan come back for me?” Nico worried quietly, drawing his knees to his chest, not missing the way Leo leaned into his side, shaking his head slowly.

 

“Castellan wouldn’t move half as fast as that at the age he should be now, plus you said he had black eyes-”

 

“He did.” Nico cut in.

 

“-Well, it wasn’t Cowell then. This bloke had blue eyes. Weird, blue eyes.” Nico listened as Leo breathed calmly beside him. “They were almost spooky.”

 

Nico nodded quickly, frowning as those eyes stared back at him from the depth of his mind.

 

“He could’ve sent someone, y’know?” Nico responded after a beat of silence had passed, turning to Leo, sitting criss-cross and picking idly at the grass. “He was hunted for so long after Lord Poseidon found out about... what happened, and someone came back and killed Sally as revenge, I mean, why not come after me? The whole point had been to bring me into the savage lifestyle.”

 

Leo sighed as he let the thought cross his mind. “But, it’s been ten years. Why now?”

 

Nico shrugged, but he knew why. He was about to step to the throne, and to someone out there, it was a vague threat and challenge of his position. The distant sound of banging and shouting erupted from within the castle, spilling over the garden, his father’s bloated face coming into view as he scanned the grounds wildly. The second he found Nico, his hand was drawn into the air, his finger extended deadly as he pointed to the space in front of him. Leo nudged Nico with his shoulder, smiling gently in understanding.

 

“Go, attend your royal business. We’ll talk about it later, yeah?”

 

Nico stood slowly, brushing off his trousers, nodding, letting the coin slip gently into his front pocket. “Yeah, yeah.”

 

Offering nothing more, Nico rushed to stand at his father’s side. Leo and Nico both knew they wouldn’t touch the subject again, much less have the time to sit and talk as mates. Turning to throw a fleeting look once more at his treasured friend, he couldn’t help the way his heart shattered all over again. Leo was the rock that kept his life steady; yet, there was the rule that kings converse with kings, not the common people or their simple workers. Once Nico was married, Leo became nothing more than another face that worked in his court, someone that waited on him hand and foot and bowed to his every whim. Now, as father and son stood, observing the way the grand ballroom suddenly took on a new persona, father took note of the way his son’s usually once radiant smile had come to cross to dejection and betrayal, his cheeks sallow and thin as he, once again, faced the end.

 

 

The innocence was never to return.

 

 

Nico had been the good prince that was expected, and met both the Poseidon’s wide and her daughter Samantha when they’d arrived at the doorstep, faking a smile and throwing around a laugh that had been perfected the night before at jokes that weren’t funny, and to half-witted comments that would bore most to death. Nico had been forbid to see Leo furthermore, the unacceptance of a future king lodging with his common friend unheard of and ghastly in his father’s eyes.

 

Nico no longer fought, his eyes watching the horizon as the music again picked up beneath him, the light of the thousands of candles blazing below bleeding into the pitch-black gardens. The night was brisk against his flush cheeks, his freshly washed hair dancing lazily through the fingers of the wind that teased its presence every once and a while, bringing in the howl of the sea to his ears; the sea seemingly distressed that night, like a lover once lost. He noted the way the village seemed to buzz within itself, the revelation that a new king was to step to throne both exciting and terrifying to the people. Nico's eyes gently scanned the many faces that mingled about below him when he caught sight of something that didn’t belong. Leaning forward on his chair, he snapped his journal quickly closed, his doodle long forgotten, as he sought his eyes to cut through the shadows that marred his vision of Leo's tiny shop. Pursing his lips tightly, Nico threw a last fleeting look toward Leo's before he stood, smoothing his jacket and trousers, flattening his hair and making sure his jeweled necklace was hidden as he trod through his room.

 

To hell with the Phorcys, he thought, his determination driving his faster down the front stairs towards the kitchen that would allow him to slip through the maids entrance to the side of the castle, a straight shot towards Leo's. He was nearly there when a loud voice boomed above the rest, the music players halting slightly at the King’s loud protest.

 

“Nico! Don’t be shy, boy, come here! Now.”

 

Shit.

 

Nico stood for a moment, contemplating just booking it, but decided against it at the thought of Leo being the one to bear the burden of the consequence. Plastering that god forsaken smile on his lips, Nico turned and made his way toward his caretaker who stood with Phorcys, Poseidon’s wife, Samantha and a few other nobles visiting from somewhere up North. They all smiled at Nico's entrance, save Phorcys, and congratulated him immensely on his choice of bride.

 

Nico only smiled and nodded back, lacing his arm with his mother’s, ignoring the way Eleanor’s eyes pointedly flew to the touch. He inwardly sighed at the bitchy notion and hostility, wishing he were anywhere else as he sized her up. She was beautiful indeed, her long brown hair parted at the middle and curled into sweet ringlets, her eyes searching and curious. Yet, there was a part of her that wasn’t sweet, but vicious and cold, a disgusting glint in her eye that longed for the power that she’d felt had rightfully been hers her entire life, and it made Nico nervous.

 

Shifting his weight awkwardly from one hip to another, a rustling just over Eleanor’s shoulder caught his attention. Not giving it much thought, Nico let his eyes stray, a strangled gasp fighting its way up his throat as a flash of green overtook his vision, his mind instantly flashing back to whatever weird thing he thought he’d seen happening at Leo's, mind reeling in raw panic. The only thing that came to mind was that son of a bitch had come back for him, and in impatience to the large number of people and being unable to get to Nico freely, he’d gone to take Leo first.

 

Yanking his arm from his mother’s grasp, he apologized profusely as she started breathlessly, slightly shaken at the venomous look that crossed her sweet child’s face. Muttering a “Be right back” Nico was off, weaving his way to the doors open to the dark gardens, taking to the shadow to guide him in the all too familiar path that he had walked a million times before.

 

As he neared the small hut, Nico's stomach couldn’t help but twist into disgusting knots as he took in the dark windows and motionlessness. Throwing the door open, Nico was met with a sight that crippled his brain, Leo's possessions strewn across the room, his writing desk overturned, his candles scattered and the swords he’d been working on adamantly for the past few weeks gone, a large dark spot shadowed ominously on the floor, projecting the look of a brutal killing to his mind.

 

“Fuck!” Nico spat, fear nipping at his heels as he tore back towards the castle, those green eyes calling to him with every lunge of his legs. Something was wrong. Slowing as he entered the throng of people, Nico expertly avoided the royal party as he made his way up a back staircase, pausing as he faced the long hallway that lead to his chamber. He hesitated in fear, thinking if maybe it would be better to acquire a guard first, so just to be sure.

 

Nico was still in contemplation when a loud explosion sounded from the village below. Running to the nearest window, Nico watched in horror as the royal ship that had brought Phorcys from Britain licked toward the dark sky, engulfed in flame, his eyes dancing to the large, dark ship floating mere feet away, the light dancing evilly against its many crevices and masts. Squashing his fear, Nico's feet carried him carefully to his waiting chamber, bathed in darkness as he froze once turned into the doorway. All the candles had been snuffed, yet Nico could still make out a dark figure, standing, with the chest that had been crammed beneath his bed for ten years cradled carefully beneath one arm.

 

“What the hell are you doing up here?” Nico spat, his nostrils flaring in rage at this animal that dared touch something that meant so much to him, his eyes not leaving it as the figured turned its head.

 

“We’ve come to collect you, your highness.” The voice husked. “Your time is up.”

 

Nico's mouth opened to respond when he was cut short by another loud explosion from below in the village, the fireball collecting in the sky below, illuminating the tall figure before him. Nico took in the tall, skinny legs and the large feathered hat when the floor shifted behind him. He only got a glimpse of the butt of a very large musket swooping in to crack against the base of his neck before he was plummeted into a hazy stupor, his vision collecting only a little later, if merely for a second, as he felt the salty sea air rush into his face, the image of his village burning as he was hoisted onto a large vessel, the name LUNA flashing before him as his eyes slipped shut.

 

There were voices around him, and God, they were loud. It was as if there were hundreds of them, cackling and carrying on obnoxiously. And he felt wet, why was he wet? Dragging his eyelids back, Nico was met with darkness, only a hit of light hitting the bottom field of his vision. What the fuck? Going to raise his hands to his face, Nico found himself restrained. What the fuck? The word Luna appeared somewhere as his mind struggled to connect the dots.

 

“Look who’s decided to come ‘round!” A loud voice called, emitting an equally loud chorus of shouts and profanity strung in what Nico assumed was his direction. There was an audible sound of a sword being unsheathed as a loud clap of thunder rocked the sky above him, the rain now drilling into his skin like a thousand little needles.

 

Loud footsteps thunked toward him as Nico's small field of vision took in large, buckled boots and the tip of a sword swinging dangerously in step with them.

 

“Well, well, it seems as if our little prince has come ‘round, grace us with his presence, yeah?” The deep voice taunted, immediately being met with jeers and catcalls, the cloth being ripped from Nico's face. He was squatted close enough that Nico could make out his wet hair dripping down onto his face, stern eyebrows pulled in amusement, the tip of his sword dancing across Nico's lap as his eyes glinted in the dancing firelight from a distant lantern. “Though, I must say I rather enjoy you tied up.”

 

Nico's face coiled in disgust as he drew himself back against the mast he came to find he was tied to, his eyes flicking from face to face of dirty man watching him, an unreadable expression in their eyes. The boots moved from their position in front of him, gripping at his right arm tightly as it came loose of the hold it was in, another rushing in to make sure Nico's left arm went nowhere, nails digging into flesh, the rain slicking his long hair to his neck and soaking through his shirt.

 

The man with a stern lip held Nico's arm loosely as he brought his blade to the fabric of Nico's shirt, tugging tightly as he slit the arm open from the elbow down. Nico's attention was faltered as he took in the gorgeous hilt of the sword the man held, his eyes growing as his chest swelled in rage, recognizing the piece as the sword Leo's father had left him. Leo cherished the sword, and it was the one he kept on him at all times and refused to part with, which only meant-

 

No.

 

“Leo.” He whimpered slightly, his eyes scanning the faces quickly, hopefully, as the man’s fingers brushed lightly across his skin. Nico's anger burst then, the touch of a stranger, as he turned his head, pointedly fixing the man in his glare which no doubt hit him like a bullet, as he managed to look up right as Nico spat in his face.

 

There was a whirlwind of sound as a fist collided with Nico's jaw, his head snapping to the side quickly as nails dug tighter into his right arm as a rough finger dug into his branded mark, pain blooming slightly beneath the skin in the form of an upcoming bruise.

 

“I knew it was you, you son of a bitch.” A voice hissed in Nico's ear as another fist caught him by the ear. Nico's arms were secured again as the boots parted his legs, coming to stand between them firmly as a rough hand went to gripping Nico's head back by his ponytail, the man’s eyes quickly scanning over the forming bruise on the prince’s glistening face.

 

“Let it be known,” He called loudly, all other voices quieting immediately. “That this is the prince of the British Isle.”

 

There was a loud cheer as Nico's head was jerked forward, a slight pressure on his head as his eyes snapped open, the sound of hundreds of hairs splitting from one another nearly deafening in his own ears. He watched as the wad of hair was dropped in front of him, his shorter fringe blowing into his face with the oncoming howl of the wind. A hand gripped at his neck, grasping the tiny black gem within its spindly grasp as Nico's heart squeezed painfully.

 

“No, please! Not that, not that!” He pleaded, his anguish met with ridicule and disgust as the men around him mocked him, the hand ripping from his neck as the jewel was now gone, the little boy with it.

 

Nico's eyes burned as the tears slowly slicked down his cheeks, intermingling with the rain that now froze his overheated skin as he glared up through milky vision, finally getting to look full on into the face of the boy, who couldn’t be more than two years younger than himself, that held him captive. His curled, dark hair fell into wet ringlets around his high cheekbones and dangerous eyes, lips twisted insidiously into an emotion Nico couldn’t register.

 

 

 

“You bastard.” Nico spat, his eyes burning into those of his opponent.

 

The boy smiled sweetly, clasping the chain with the jewel around his neck as it joined another already hanging limply between his partially exposed collar bones before he squatted again, taking Nico's face sternly in his grasp, turning him roughly to face away as he pressed his lips to the shell of Nico's ear, his breath hot.

 

“Never test a pirate’s limits, your highness.” He growled, Nico snapping his face from the boy’s grasp, the realization not sinking in.

 

“I’m royalty, you can’t do this.” He shot back hotly, his words muddled by a loud roll of thunder.

 

The boy opened his arms widely as he stood, the men around him smiling wryly as they took in the pathetic, crumpled prince before them.

 

“On this ship, we’re all royalty.” He smirked before there was another crack against the back of Nico's head as his world gave way to darkness yet again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story got interesting, didn't it?
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update, it's my senior year and story has not been a priority of mine. I am done with school, but I might have to do a few more things before I can officially say "I'm completely done", such as graduating, haha. I also might get a job soon, *fingers crossed*
> 
> I would explain more, but I shouldn't give many excuses. 
> 
> Besides that, I hope you all are enjoying the story!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, an update!!!
> 
> Enjoy :D

Nico’s world was dark.

He slept, but he no longer dreamt. He longed to be back in the garden with the boy with stubby legs and innocent eyes, but was met with nothing but darkness. His face throbbed, his body burned and his spirit broke each time feet fell outside the door of whatever room he was imprisoned inside of. He had woken to darkness, yet felt relief swell in his chest that he wasn’t blindfolded, just left in a dark, windowless pit.

Nico slept like the dead on his side, facing away from the door as he clasped his arms tightly around his middle to attempt to escape the draft and the hole settling in the middle of his chest that threatened to rip him apart, his feet individually shackled, connecting to a withering chain bolted to a clasp in the middle of the room. He didn’t even budge as the door was quietly opened that night, an unknown person sighing in pity as they took in the untouched bread and water from the day before, clearing away the mess before leaving exactly the meal they’d left every night for the past two days that Nico had been locked away in the hole in the underbelly of the ship.

The thought of being held captive on a pirate ship sent a shock through his body that numbed into uneasiness each time heavy steps passed him by, afraid that at any moment he’d find himself above deck, tied to the mast, staring down the barrel of a pistol or the other end of a sword. Nico fought throughout the long cold night; trying to drag the boy back from the hole he shambled through to the waiting village below, Nico's loud shrieks of terror echoing from his dreams throughout the long corridors of the ship.

It was nearly through the fourth day when the faint sound of a key in a lock rose him from a stupor, his eyelids pulling back slowly in the darkness as the door of Nico's dark, corner room, hidden within the bowels of the ship, swung open, a dim light flooding around him. The fear rose in the pit of his stomach, along with hunger as he pressed himself tightly to the opposite wall, his back still turned. He flinched as a sigh rose from an unknown mouth.

“Come on, mate, you’ve got to eat.” The deep voice lilted, taking a cautious step inside. Nico felt like making a smart-ass remark, but his lips ached and his throat burned, his hunger more evident now than ever.

Sitting slowly, Nico turned to face the doorway, taking in the somewhat built, medium sized boy with tousled blond hair, dim light shined upon the mystery lad as his lips pulled back into a radiant smile that took Nico completely by surprise. He was in the presence of a pirate and pirates didn’t smile.

 

“Come on then, just a bit of water then?” The boy, who seemed just about the same age as the dark haired boy that all other pirate’s had practically bowed to, but older than Nico himself, coaxed gently. “I don’t blame you if you turn away the bread, Frank was shit at making it this go around.”

Watching him with skeptical eyes, Nico looked at the glass that sat alone next to a couple of slices of bread. Slowly crawling forward on hands and knees, Nico looked over the small increments before reaching a shaky hand to the glass as he timidly pressed it to his lips. The water eased his throat and his mind as his stomach bubbled furiously, the bread looking better to him all the time.

“Go on and eat then, s’not perfect but, I helped make it myself. Promise, no toe nails or funny business.” Nico jumped at the voice; nearly forgetting the boy was there as he prepared for a rough hand or a sword. He was met with pity, which Nico quickly took in disdain, turning away from the bread as he made his way back to the opposite wall.

He watched as the boy wrung his hands nervously.

“Please, eat? I don’t want to have to tell Captain that you won’t take your meal again.” Nico wet his lips.

“Fuck your Captain.” He rasped, the boy almost looking like he was about to retort, his mouth snapping shut immediately as he turned sharply on his heel, bringing the door shut behind him, and Nico was sat in darkness again.

Closing his eyes, he leaned his head against the wall, willing the small comforts of home overtake him as the thought of the fresh bread crept into his mind. One bite couldn’t possibly hurt, right? Nico struggled for a bit, before deciding it was stupid to deny himself. He was on his feet, slowly feeling his way along the wall to the door, his foot knocking into the plate, when suddenly the door flew open. Jumping back, startled and scared, Nico watched in disgust as that tall, lithe figure came to stand in the doorway.

Moving to the complete opposite wall, Nico braced himself for impact, noticing the shorter boy standing just behind him, his hand clenched tightly around a lantern, his face muddled with concern.

“Eat.” The captain growled, shivers crawling up Nico's spine in response to the abrasive tone, not entirely catching him off guard. It was quite weird, actually, at the way the anger fed his own.

“No.” He snapped back, making the blond boy rolled his eyes in response.  
The captain raised his eyebrows, a large hand moving to push fringe from his eyes.

“We don’t serve our good food to our prisoners.” He shot back flatly, sizing Nico up as he crossed his arms.

“I don’t want your food.” Nico growled, his eyes landing on the dark jewel glinting around this disgusting animal’s neck.

The captain watched Nico's eyes crawl over himself as he smirked, bending to grip the chain connecting to the prince’s feet, yanking him forward as he slammed a long sword between the links of the chain, holding the prince in place, Nico nearly colliding into his chest as the blond boy bounced on the balls of his feet. The captain was quick to grip Nico's face in one large hand, their eyes locking heatedly.

“My food is the only food on board, and you’re of no use if you die. Fucking eat.” The captain growled, his breath washing over Nico's face, the faint trace of alcohol present.

Nico's eyes flashed to the sword and in a blink of an eye that both captain and blondie missed, Nico's small hands wrapped around the hilt, ripping it from the rotted floorboards as it rose to strike against the cheek of the tall boy in front of him, not bothering to wait and watch as he flew back into the boy behind him, cursing loudly as Nico moved quickly to wrench the clasp violently, screaming as the ship fought to release her grip. A few quick tugs and Nico was flying back into the wall, the clasp rusted and heavy in his grip as his eyes flew about the room wildly. Gathering as much of the chain he could into his arms, Nico flew over top of the captain who was wincing in pain as the blond boy who had come with him, pressed his fingers gently to the welt forming just under his cheekbone.

Nico had no idea where he was going, yet his feet flew. He could hear loud shouts and profanities being thrown after him as he swerved through corridors and dimly lit rooms with unlocked doors, yet it seemed like the journey was endless. Nico was growing tired, his body running on fumes as he turned into a grand room, a single man standing at the other end, turning at the sound of rushing feet. His face contorted in confusion, then anger.

“You little bastard.” He spat, his body lurching forward, his eyes locked on Nico.

Body acting on instinct, Nico took in the clasp held tightly in his hand, swinging it straight for the man’s head. The sickening crack made Nico's stomach twist into knots as the man fell limply to his knees before him, the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he watched the life slowly slip from the body, the man’s eyes rolling white. He was going to vomit. Dropping the clasp to his side, Nico only wished he were back home, taking on the challenge of avoiding an arranged marriage rather than the thought that he had just killed someone. His eyes observed the stairs before him, the faint light of sunset teasing him of the freedom that would never come as he threw himself on the steps, trying to take the steps on hands and knees when there was suddenly a pulling pressure at his legs, the individual cuffs digging into his raw skin.

“No!” He cried, the tears falling fast and hot as his nails dug into the smooth, worn wood of the stairs. A faster, harder tug sent him spilling back a few more steps, the fight bubbling in his chest as he struggled, raising a few more steps in response.

“No, no, no!” Nico shouted, the faint breath of the breeze barely touching his skin before he was yanked back under board, the crew milling above blissfully unaware.

Nico was alone again, tired and fully bound, a gag placed firmly between his teeth as he curled in on himself in the dark corner of his room. The captain had taken it upon himself to lock Nico in this time, his voice unreadable as he’d thrown Nico in, his last words washing over his skin and raising goose bumps.

“A life for a life, then.”

This was the end, and Nico wanted nothing more than death to come quick. He’d been in the dark another two days, and his skin tingled with the thought of death lingering just on the edge of consciousness. Every time he grew weary, his eyes fell heavy as he willed his body to give in to his wish, to unite him once again with the small boy that evaded his dreams. Yet, every time Nico woke to his own piercing screams, his body shaking violently to find the boy nowhere in sight. To think that even one of his own comforts, the darkness, no longer was there to comfort him.

Hours after sleep had passed, Nico's door was viciously thrown open, the thin wood bouncing off of the wall opposite. Nico didn’t even jump as feet made their way toward him, a stiff wind signaling that there was someone over the top of him as the slight thump of a lantern on the floor cast shadows darkly against the wall in front of him.

“Open.” The voice quietly demanded, pulling the gag roughly from his mouth.

Nico had been hopeful, maybe his caretaker had sent troops and they had caught up with the ship and were there to save him, his hope instantly shot down in flames as he recognized the blond head. Laying his cheek back on the floor, he allowed his head to go limp as a small hand wound under the back of his neck, facing him upward, the water shocking Nico as he sputtered and spit, a violent cough shaking his body.

“You made quite the mess, y’know?” The boy inquired calmly, sitting Nico up slowly, raising the glass again to his lips. Nico eyed him as he took a small drink, the boy watching back. “I imagine I would go a little mad too, seeing you’re down here alone in the dark.”

He smiled gently as he offered Nico a slice of bread.

“My hands are tied, what the hell do you expect me to do?” Nico snapped, holding his shackled hands before him, letting them fall heavily back into his lap as the chain that was connected from wrists to ankles pulled angrily in protest.

The boy smiled slightly as he tore off a chunk, stuffing it in Nico's mouth as he stood, his cold hand winding beneath Nico's bicep as he hoisted him unsteadily to his feet. Nico meant to question his action, yet remained quiet as the boy relieved Nico's ankle shackles, his hand firmly gripping the chain that now connected the shackles to Nico's wrists and gave a slight shove.

“Walk, your highness.”

Nico did as he was told, his eyebrows muddled with confusion as the boy stopped him once to shove more bread into Nico's mouth as they carefully wound their way through the ship before they stood at the same stairs Nico had been fighting with to claim freedom not two days before.

“Come on then, you look like you could use some fresh air.” The boy pushed again at the small of Nico's back, climbing carefully behind as Nico burst into fresh air, the sun high overhead nearly blinding him as he cringed, his eyes immediately snapping shut.

There was a loud roaring in his ears as the familiar call of the ocean greeted him, as though an old friend he hadn’t seen for ages. His feet picked up pace as he made his way across deck, pausing just at the railing, the murky ocean rippling past as Nico filled his lungs. His eyes quickly scanned the horizon for any sign of land, his hopes faltering as he was only met with water and the widening sky. He turned as he felt a body next to his, the blond boy smiling as he held up a pair of rusted scissors, his expression sheepish as he opened his mouth to speak, Nico cutting him off.

“Just make it fast, yeah? And make sure to throw me over so no one tries to fuck my dead body.” Nico thrust his chest out as the boy’s face steadily grew amused.

“I’m not going to kill you mate, just a simple haircut.”

Nico's face quickly grew sarcastic.

“A haircut.”

“Yeah, you haven’t seen how ridiculous you look. Thought I’d give you a hand.” The boy smiled that dazzling smile again as Nico stood, dumbfounded.

“Okay?” He replied, watching as the boy ran a hand throw his own sun kissed hair.

The boy was gentle to circle Nico as he snipped strands of misplaced hair, “fixing” it when he finished by spitting in his palm and running it roughly through Nico's fringe to which Nico loudly protested against, a small smile playing about the other boy’s lips.

“I’m Jason, by the way, your highness.” The boy named Jason breathed, brushing Nico's shoulder off gently. “Cheers for not, y’know, knocking me out or killing me, yeah? I appreciate I get to live to see another day.”

Nico was shocked as the boy sent himself into a fit of hysterical giggles, his eyebrows pulling together.

“You can’t possibly be a pirate by choice.” He blurted, his shock and confusion bleeding through.

Jason shoved his hands roughly into the front pockets of his trousers, the scissors clasped tightly in his hands digging into the rough skin of his palm, his clear blue eyes searching.

“Perky isn’t as cold when you get to know him.” “Who?” Though he already knew.

Nico's mind instantly flew back to his Percy, and the nickname he’d heard the boy called once, and nearly scoffed loudly in disgust that this pig of a captain dared have the same name.

“Captain? Perky? Poseidon’s Prince? Don’t tell me you haven’t heard the stories of ‘em!”

Nico's mind was reeling, the vision of LUNA dancing in his head as it all made sense, and then it didn’t.

“No,” Nico was nearly about to laugh. “Poseidon’s Prince is an experienced sailor and a blood thirsty killer. He rules the seas as the most ferocious pirate to ever sail, and is nowhere near this ship. Your captain? He’s a child playing dress up.”

Nico was seething as Jason balled his fists in his pocket, his smile wiped from his face. “You don’t even know him.” He spat.

“No, I don’t, thank God.” Nico was met with an unsettled silence as Jason sized him up for a moment before grasping him roughly by the chain that bound his wrists, leading them both to a window of a large cabin at the opposite end of the boat.

Nico's reflection was the first he took in. He was pale, his cheeks were thin and his hair. He’d hated his long hair, but he didn’t think he’d ever be stuck with what he had then. The sides were shorter, while the top and back grew slightly longer, Jason's spit job causing the fine, wispy hairs to separate in every direction, like a halo above him. The second thing he caught was the rather large writing desk within the cabin that held piles of papers, books, what looked to be journals and the chest Nico had fought to hide away for ten years.

“He’s been through more than you could care to imagine, Nico, and even though you think you don’t give a shit, it probably wouldn’t hurt you to listen because he holds a lot of the answers you’re looking for.” Jason shot out.

“Like?” Nico prodded quickly, Jason faltering as he shrugged quickly.

“The treasure, of course?” Nico nearly snorted, his eyes rolling quickly as he measured up Jason gently, noting the slight hint of hurt within those baby blue eyes.

“He holds exactly the answer for this hair cut.” Nico jabbed, his slight smile meeting Jason's in the reflection, Nico's eyes fleeting back with that of the chest.

Jason was quick to take to Nico, sitting with him on the upper wheel deck as they enjoyed the warm sea wind washing over them, bleeding the problems from their minds as the boys talked as if they’d been friends for years. Jason was nearing the end of a rather mindless joke he’d heard somewhere when there was a great commotion that came from beneath deck. Nico's head whipped around, waiting for something to bubble up from the darkening stairs, picking at his nails nervously when there was nothing.

“Do you really know nothing of Poseidon’s Prince, then?” Jason interjected suddenly.

Nico turned blue eyes on him quickly, quirking an eyebrow.

“Should I care about anything he’s done?”

Jason laughed loudly, running short fingers through his hair, causing it to splay in different directions more so than before.

“Well, it makes for a good story, yeah?” Nico took in the way the blond boy seemed to bounce in anticipation. Sighing, Nico extended his legs in front of him, crossing his ankles as he laced his fingers together and turned eyes on the other.

“Go on.”

Jason stopped moving. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah. Impress me, though, or I might take myself back to my imprisonment.”

Jason's laugh grew infectious as Nico snorted at his amusement at a joke that hadn’t even been funny.

“So, Perk, he was someone important, right? Won’t tell anyone about his family before though, but something happened with his family, and the caretaker went crazy, throwing ‘em on a ship and sending him North towards Port of St. Ives to hang ‘em, to ward off other pirates from findin’ ‘em! Can you believe that? Gonna hang the King’s own son!”

Nico's faced crinkled slightly, the thought hitting him in the pit of his stomach.

“So, anyways, Cap’n Castellan caught up to the ship before they had the chance to take him all the wa-”

“Captain castellan?” Nico breathed, his eyes burning into Jason's. Jason shifted uncomfortably.

“Well, yeah? Captain Castellan is the one that picked Percy, saved ‘em and practically raised him into who he is now!”

“Where is he?” Nico spat, his eyes instinctively flitting around the large deck below them.

“Dead, mate, are you alright?” Jason's touch sent a sting through his arm, Nico's stomach suddenly lurching at the unsteady rocking of the large ship. He nearly didn’t make it as he stood to lean over the railing miserably as he lost any food that had been forced down. Nico groaned softly as Jason held tightly to his dirty shirt with one hand, his other patting Nico gently in assurance. His throat burned as his eyes crept closed, his body slumping into the railing as he let the thought wash over him in relief.

Castellan was dead.

“Jason!” A voice barked angrily.  
Jason jumped slightly, surprised as Nico groaned again at the recognition of the husky tone.

“What the fuck is he doing out of his room?” The captain snipped, taking the steps two at a time before he towered over the two, yanking Nico back from the edge by his shirt, the cool breeze on the overheated skin of his exposed back somewhat comforting.

“He needed to eat, and his hair was a right mess, mate. I just tho-”

“I don’t want him up here.” The prince of the fallen snarled, pushing Jason slightly on the chest as the two squared off.

“He was sick, Perky, was I t’leave him in there wallowing in his own puke?” Jason growled, shoving at him back, Nico's eyebrows pulling together as the slight blonde’s harsh tone caught him off guard.

“I don’t fucking care if he chokes on it, get him out of here, now.” The captain finished, shoving Nico into Jason's chest.

Nico was nearly about to complain loudly about being shoved around when a mess of dim black hair from the deck below caught his attention, his eyes locking in on his target. The tall boy was quick to gauge Nico's face before clenching his jaw.

“Leo?” Nico nearly choked on his own voice, his childhood friend coming from below deck with a group of other men, a smile stretched proudly across his face.

 

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying the story so far?
> 
> Um, I hope you guys have figured out who Perky is, if not, try thinking about it :P

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys enjoy? :D


End file.
